


The Tudors, Season 1, Episode 6, True Love

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s01e06 True Love, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.
Kudos: 1





	The Tudors, Season 1, Episode 6, True Love

Open to Anne reading a letter from Henry to her father and uncle. She pauses, and Norfolk says, “Pray continue.”

Anne reads that Henry wants to be intimately acquainted with her breasts.

Are you settling in nicely, awkward?

She finishes the letter, and Norfolk is pleased. Boleyn asks how Anne likes her new charge.

She answers she’s starting to develop a genuine fondness for Henry, and Boleyn informs her it’s her duty to help bring Wolsey down.

Elsewhere, someone is dressing Henry, and Wolsey says he’s going to France to renew the alliance with the French. He says, since the pope is still being held captive, he’s working on getting the authority to act in the pope’s stead. Once he does, he’ll be able to rule in Henry’s favour.

Giving his blessing, he orders Wolsey to take Wyatt. He declares Wyatt once possessed a jewel he desires.

Even values dissonance doesn’t soften this. Henry could have said Wyatt was once the beau of someone Henry has his eye on. Don’t get me wrong, it would still be creepy, scarily possessive, and disgustingly sexist, but at least, he’d be acknowledging Anne’s humanity rather than comparing a person with thoughts and feelings to an inanimate object.

Wolsey leaves the chamber. Outside, Anne is waiting. Calling her “dear Anne”, he asks what she’s doing. She says she has an audience with Henry. Scoffing, Wolsey wonders aloud what a silly girl like her would have to say to Henry.

She goes inside, and Henry lights up. They hug and kiss. Anne softly tells Henry to reassure her Wolsey will succeed.

He does, but Anne isn’t as convinced. He asks what’s wrong. She thinks he should use more than one servant to handle things, but he assures her Wolsey will handle it. She asks forgiveness, and Henry unknowingly guilt trips her by saying he wants them to always speak openly with one another, because, honesty is a sign of love.

In another room, Catherine talks privately to the Spanish ambassador in Spanish. She says she needs to send a letter to the emperor, and she needs his help due to Wolsey opening her letters and recruiting several of her women as spies. The ambassador asks how Wolsey accomplishes the latter.

She reasonably suggests money, but then, she goes on to say she’s been told Wolsey might be granting sexual favours to the women.

She needs the emperor to know Henry has already secretly started proceedings to divorce her. She points out he’s trying to use the fact the pope is the emperor’s prisoner to do so. She begs him to tell the emperor what’s going on, and he agrees.

At William’s estate, Thomas is sitting outside under a tree. William comes to sit down next to him. He asks what Thomas is thinking about.

Thomas answers he wasn’t thinking, he was listening. William asks if he’s working on something new. Thomas explains he needs to hear something in order to work on it.

For a moment, William’s silent. Then, leaning over, he quietly says, “I love you.”

Aside from being so sweet and heart breaking, I think it’s brilliant on the part of whoever wrote it. William told Thomas he loved him in the hopes Thomas would work on believing him and loving him back. In my view, Thomas is already there, but he’s not ready to acknowledge it. Given what happens later, this scene is incredibly bittersweet and painful.

Thomas brings up William’s wife, and William says Thomas knows he’s not really married.

This is actually true. In the show, Lady Hastings is referred to as his common-law wife. I don’t know if such a concept existed back then, but nowadays, depending on where a couple lives, it does count as a true marriage. In real life, Lady Hastings was William Compton’s mistress and was married to another man. However, he did leave almost everything of importance to her in his will, and there was a possibility they openly lived together.

William expresses his belief love shouldn’t be bound by doctrine.

This can be interpreted one of several different ways. On the one hand, he could be stating a disagreement with the belief homosexual relationships are a sin. Another possibility is he’s saying being in a relationship shouldn’t stop him from perusing another relationship while still keeping his old one.

Just as I feel the show wasted opportunities with William and Thomas, I feel it did the same with William and Lady Hasting. Fleshing out her relationship with William and showing how she fit into the William/Thomas dynamic could have been fascinating.

Thomas announces Wolsey has picked him as one of the musicians to go to France. Some of his feelings seep through as he makes it clear he’s not particularly excited about going but considers doing so necessary for his own advancement. He characterises both he and William as “we little people” and sincerely says he’ll miss William.

Trying to push away the hurt of Thomas not seeming to share his feelings, William replies Thomas won’t and will soon find other distractions.

In Wolsey’s office, he and More double-speak. It’s made clear he’s trying to be made de facto pope so he can grant Henry’s annulment/divorce, and he sharply dismisses More.

Meanwhile, a depressed Anne is lying in her bedroom, and George tries to figure out what’s wrong. Refusing to tell him, she laminates the fact she can no longer trust him to keep her confidence.

In France, Wolsey leads his men through a grand reception. The royal couple are gracious to him. Wyatt comes over to Thomas to inform him he (Wyatt) has decided they’re going to be musical buddies. Then, he goes over to More to observe More isn’t happy due to a dislike of the French. More denies being a xenophobic bigot while being a xenophobic bigot.

Back in England, in Catherine’s bedchambers, after the other ladies have left, she asks Anne if any letters have come for her (Catherine). The answer is no. Catherine somewhat menacingly tells Anne to get all she can out of Henry but to understand he’ll never truly leave Catherine for her. She declares she holds his true heart.

I have nothing against Natalie Dormer. She’s amazing in **Game of Thrones** and **Elementary** , and I thought she did a good job in **Silk**. However, her portrayal of Anne rarely works for me in this series.

In real life, Anne Boleyn was an amazing woman. She was extremely charitable, determined to make education more accessible to the common people, and she wasn’t so much anti-Catholic as she was against religious figures using their power to oppress and otherwise harm people.

Meanwhile, Catalina of Aragon was also charitable and took church corruption seriously. Moreover, she was a determined woman who was willing to fight for herself, Mary, and her principles. She went through numerous hardships before and after her marriage to Henry, had to make some hard decisions, and through it all, she clung to her faith and her determination to do what she believed to be right for her and her child.

The show and Maria Doyle Kennedy do a stunning job of showing how complex and, at times, awesome Catherine can be. However, as I said, when it comes to Natalie Dormer, despite her talent, her version of Anne is mostly disappointing. I’m not sure if the responsibility for this lies with the writers or her interpretation of the character.

Elsewhere, Cromwell informs Henry the pope has escaped and where the pope is currently hiding. Henry commissions him with sending someone to deliver a message to the pope.

There’s a brief scene of Boleyn going through some papers and underlining Wolsey’s name.

Next, William and Henry are playing a card game, and Henry throws a hissy fit when he loses. William tries to get him to reconcile with Charles Brandon, and Henry absolutely refuses. He agrees to go riding with William.

Anne and a group of people join them. Henry suggests they have a picnic at William’s place before declaring nothing will ever be the same. William puts on a cheerful face whenever Henry looks at him, but otherwise, he’s pensive. I wonder if him missing Thomas is the cause.

Meanwhile, Boleyn comes to talk to Charles Brandon. After a servant is dismissed from the room, Boleyn informs Charles Brandon that Norfolk sent him. Charles Brandon replies Norfolk hates him due to him being a new blood. Without denying this, Boleyn says Norfolk hates everyone for varying reasons. He makes it clear Norfolk wants Charles Brandon recruited in helping bringing down Wolsey, and Charles Brandon asks why he’d help in such a thing.

Perhaps operating under the same assumptions I am, Boleyn responds, “Do you miss the court, your grace? Perhaps, you don’t. Down here in this green space, you have so much leisure to enjoy. So many idle pursuits. And yet, I have heard it said by some that the king’s presence is like the sun. And when you are away from it, there is only eternal night.”

I sort of wish I could talk to the writers and actors and see what went on in their heads. Because, I really don’t think anyone meant to give the impression Charles Brandon is in love with Henry, but this speech is just strange if viewed in any other light. It comes across as: You have everything you could want in terms of power and wealth, but none of it matters when _he’s_ ignoring you and you’re sitting here knowing you’re powerless to do anything about this anger towards you.

Boleyn promises Norfolk will convince Henry to forgive Charles Brandon if he helps. Then, Boleyn leaves, and Margaret appears. Charles Brandon implies he will help Norfolk.

It’s worth noting the only reason he would agree to such a thing is to get back in Henry’s grace. There are no hidden, unspoken reasons lurking.

At the picnic, William observes to a servant Henry is in love. The extra simply responds, “Sir,” and bows before backing away.

Watching Anne and Henry be lovey-dovey, William mutters, “Poor Harry.”

In France, Wyatt wakes Thomas up to get an opinion on a poem he (Wyatt) has written.

It’s a historical poem Thomas Wyatt wrote about Anne, but it’s read over a scene of Norfolk, Boleyn, and Charles Brandon cementing their alliance. The camera focuses pointedly on Charles Brandon when Wyatt reads the line, “That they sometime have put themselves in danger to take bread at my hand.”

All his numerous faults aside, Charles Brandon isn’t stupid. He knows such an alliance is akin to playing with fire, but Henry’s love is worth going through the flames.

Back in France, Wyatt and Thomas bond over unrequited love, though, they’re both careful not to reveal too much. Wyatt simply describes Anne as “the brunette”, and Thomas doesn’t reveal he understands the feeling. Wyatt predicts, if the brunette gets her way, she’ll turn the whole country upside down.

Elsewhere, a serving woman brings Wolsey some wine. Offering sex, she cheerfully reveals the French king specifically sent her to keep Wolsey happy. She starts to undo her top, but he holds his palm up to stop her. This causes an exasperated look to cross her face. He makes the sign of the cross. “Forgive me. If I was younger, or more foolish, or more alive, I would gladly take this offer to (indecipherable), Mademoiselle.”

She gives him an interesting smile, and he continues, “You deserve better than to be used as a whore.”

Curtseying, she leaves.

At Henry’s court, Catherine makes an appearance, and after she’s gone, George shows Anne the crest he made for her. It contains her as a falcon destroying Catherine’s symbol of pomegranates. Crumbling the paper, she informs him this is dangerous and isn’t a game.

Walking away, she comes across Cromwell, and he fills her in about the man Henry’s sending to the pope. It turns out the man was her childhood tutor.

Meanwhile, George goes over to the two sisters who were interested in Thomas to introduce himself. Cockily informing them they’ll know of him one day, he declares he could be of help to them and vice versa. They ask how. He proposes they tell him whom they’re sleeping with, and he’ll give them advice on whether the person is worth their time or not. When asked what he wants in return, he replies he’ll think of something. He declares himself a builder of fortunes.

Elsewhere, Henry gives Cromwell’s man the letters for the pope. He stresses how important they are by saying he wrote them by his own hand.

In France, after Wolsey and the French king sign the treaty, the French king whispers how much he hates the emperor.

Wolsey goes over to talk to More. He expresses his concern about Henry being influenced by others when he’s away as well as complaining his older body isn’t well equipped to handle travelling. I imagine he’s missing Joan.

Back at Henry’s castle, George Boleyn is wandering around drunk. He comes to his bedchambers to find the two sisters. One of the sisters is pinching the other’s nipple, and I don’t expect much class from a series priding itself on being a ‘sexy’ retelling of history, but maybe just a little? No?

The next day, Henry appears in court, and he walks over to where Anne is kneeling. He bids her to stand up. Whe he starts to kiss her, Catherine appears. Anne tries to disappear, but Henry stops her. Catherine retreats, and Henry tells Anne he’s dining with her father and Norfolk later. Giving her a token of his affection, he bows his head. Then, given what he later does to her neck, he creepily declares his love for it.

He leaves.

Everyone stands up to look at Anne. Leaving, she opens the pouch to reveal a necklace.

At the dinner, Norfolk and Boleyn bring up the fact Wolsey is prejudiced against Anne. Henry reveals he knows about the exchange between Anne and Wolsey earlier, but he doesn’t consider it a big deal.

I find this reasonable on his part. Wolsey was a bit rude in calling Anne a silly girl, but it’s not evidence he means her any harm.

Continuing, they say they didn’t want to tell him, but they have proof Wolsey has been taking some of the things retrieved from corrupt religious houses for himself.

Not only do I think this would have been the better thing to open with, I question the wisdom of them telling a king they didn’t want to tell him they know someone is stealing from him. A statement of, ‘I hate to have to be the one tell you,’ is fine, but a statement of, ‘I wasn’t sure if you should be told,’ seems like it could get a person a trip to the chopping block.

Norfolk uses this information to transition into talking about how desperate Charles Brandon is to be welcomed back into the fold.

In Catherine’s chamber, Anne is washing Catherine’s feet, and Catherine notices the necklace. She calls Anne an expensive whore, and Anne replies she’s not a whore. It would have been a good idea to stop right there, but Anne goes on to tell Catherine she loves Catherine’s husband and believes Henry loves her back.

I just don’t think the real Anne Boleyn would do such a thing. At best, it’s a naïve, frankly idiotic move, and at worst, it’s cruel and bordering on psychological abuse.

Again, Maria Doyle Kennedy gives an eerie, looming performance where Catherine correctly predicts Henry will lose interest in Anne. However, it’s clear she believes everything will end with her own marriage still intact.

When Anne questions Catherine about the possibility of her being wrong, Catherine angrily orders her to leave.

In France, some men stop the carriage carrying Cromwell’s man. They declare he needs to come with them. They take him to Wolsey, and Wolsey expresses annoyance with him for trying to take the two letters to the pope. It turns out Wolsey was unaware Henry was trying to marry Anne.

This is historically accurate. Wolsey originally thought Henry wanted to marry a French princess due to Catherine being unable to birth any living male children, and reportedly, he wasn’t happy when he found the truth.

One of the letters asks for the divorce and for permission to marry Anne even if he happened to have had a sexual relationship with her sister. The other asks for permission to commit bigamy if the divorce is out of the question.

Announcing the man has no hope of success or honour, Wolsey sends the man on his way.

At Henry’s court, Charles Brandon is kneeling on the floor, and Henry insults him by saying he heard Charles Brandon crawled like a dog. Charles Brandon doesn’t try to protest the characterisation but does try to give himself a little more dignity. Henry orders him to beg, and this is Charles Brandon’s grand speech of the episode.

Humiliated, angry, and determined, he says, “With all my heart, with all my soul, with every ounce of my being, my king, my sovereign, my dread lord, I beg you to forgive your miserable servant, your humble, worthless, thoughtless servant, who deserves so little- by your bounty and grace has given so much. Ungrateful wretch that I am, unworthy of your majesty’s love-”

And he has to stop there. He knows Henry is never going to return the type of love he feels. He married Margaret, because, some part of him realised he might someday lose his status of Henry’s best friend. It’s much harder to lose the status of brother. Even if all of this is subconscious rather than conscious, to try his best to secure himself as best he can in Henry’s life and heart, and then, have to declare he doesn’t deserve to be there- well, it’s just too painful; it hits too close.

Realising Charles Brandon isn’t going to continue, Henry orders him to follow. Alone, Henry says, if Charles Brandon can beat him at arm-wrestling, he can come back to court.

Charles Brandon wins, and never one to lose with grace, Henry welcomes him back whilst in the process of storming away.

Henry Cavill’s acting really doesn’t help dissuade me of my opinion on his character being in love with Henry. He wins, he’s briefly proud, and then, when Henry is throwing his hissy fit, he continues to sit there, almost teary, with the realisation Henry might not honour his word clear on his face. After Henry is gone, he bursts out laughing in utter relief, briefly looks up as if in prayer, and then, instantly drained, releases a sigh.

Outside, Wolsey and More talk about whose side More will be on when it comes to the conclave ruling. Wolsey points out there’s still a need with the pope is trapped in the emperor’s realm.

Admittedly, Wolsey isn’t sympathetic in this scene. It’s made clear he cares more about his own skin than doing the right thing, but then, More is his usual self-righteous, holier-than-thou self.

The next scene is a montage of Wolsey waiting for the cardinals. The French king comes to say they aren’t coming. He leaves, and Wyatt begins reading the rest of the poem over Wolsey’s defeated figure. There’s a brief transition to Wyatt sitting with Thomas as he’s reading.

Next, Wolsey returns to court. There’s a neat moment where a man asks him to bless his daughter, and Wolsey does so. He runs into Cromwell, and Cromwell tells him Henry isn’t alone. Wolsey goes in to see Henry.

Wearing a crown-like hair ornament, Anne is present. Henry insists he speak freely around Anne, and Wolsey miserably confesses he wasn’t successful in getting the divorce/annulment.

Wyatt reads more of the poem over him.

The last shot is of Anne looking tearful.

Fin.


End file.
